This invention relates generally to gear shifters for volkswagen vehicle transmissions; and more particularly concerns unusually effective improvements affecting installation and use of such shifters.
There is need for simple, reliable, easily installable, rugged transmission gear shifters for volkswagen vehicles, such as automobiles and vans. Prior shifters lacked the combinations of features of construction, modes of installation and operation, and advantageous results now afforded by the present invention.